The Marriage of Michael Nesmith
by ryandog123
Summary: While visiting a coffee shop, Mike meets a woman named Tori Manzo, and finds out that she is in love with him! How will Mike get out of this situation? Read, review, and find out if Mike will get married, or if luck will assist him in this new story!
1. The Greeting

Mike was sitting at a table near the window of a coffee shop. A woman at the table across from him was gazing at him for an eon. Mike was getting uncomfortable with the lady staring him. Suddenly, she stood up -still staring at Mike- and walked over to him.

"Hey, handsome," the woman spoke.

"Um... Hi," greeted Mike. "I'm Michael Nesmith. What's your name?" He wasn't enjoying the conversation so far.

"Tori Manzo," answered Tori happily with the grin still glued to her face.

Mike was aching with anxiousness. He wanted to leave the coffee shop immediately, but knew that the woman named Tori would become sad and depressed, also knowing that doing that would be impolite.

"Sorry, but I have to go," spoke Mike impatiently.

"Wait! Where do you live?" asked Tori hopefully.

"1334 North Beechwood Blvd.," replied Mike as he exited the coffee shop.

"Wait! What's your number!" yelled Tori.

It was too late. Mike was already running back to his beach house to see Peter, Micky, and Davy.


	2. The Discussion

Mike ran into The Monkees' beach house and slammed the door as fast as he could. Once Peter, Davy, and Micky heard the slamming door, they raced down the stairs.

"You're home early," commented Peter.

"I thought you were staying until 3:50," wondered Micky aloud.

"Yeah, that's right, Mike. How come you're hear earlier today?" asked Davy.

"There was this woman at the coffee shop, and she was sort of..." started Mike.

"'Sort of' what?" asked Davy.

"Sort of... Uncanny," finished Mike with a worried expression on his face.

"So? Why are you so worried?" asked Micky.

"She called me handsome, and asked where I lived. Also, I don't know if this was my imagination, but I think she also asked for my phone number," replied Mike.

"Good luck Mike. You're on your own," said Peter.

"What are you talking about?" inquired Mike.

"We all think that she wants to go on a date with you," explained Micky. "Calling someone handsome and giving another person the cutsey-eye are signs showing that that person has a crush on someone else."

"What am I going to do?" yelled Mike nervously.

"Like we said earlier, you're on your own," repeated Peter.

"Hold on a minute, Peter. We should help Mike with the date," ordered Davy.

"With the date? I thought you were going to help me _prevent_ the date!" exclaimed Mike unhappily.

"That's the thing," said Davy. "She would become sad and lonely. Telling her that you would go on a date with her would be the only polite thing to do."

"Oh, fine," agreed Mike. "I guess that _is_ the only polite choice."

"Great!" exclaimed Micky. "Now all we have to do is tell her where and when the date will be!"

"That's another problem," explained Mike. "She probably asked for my phone number, but I didn't tell her."

"Didn't you ask for _her_ number?" asked Peter.

Mike shook his head.

"How are we supposed to tell her the date now?" wondered Davy aloud.

Suddenly, the phone rang violently.


	3. The Planning

Confused, Mike walked over to the ringing phone.

"Hello?" said Mike.

"Hey, handsome. Remember me?" asked Tori from the other side of the phone.

Chills ran down Mike's spine. "How could I forget?" he joked worriedly.

There was silence for a minute.

"H- how did you kn- know my n- number?" stuttered Mike nervously.

"I searched your name in the phone book," explained Tori. "Since you said that your name was Michael Nesmith, I knew that you were in the band 'The Monkees'. So, I looked up 'Michael Nesmith', and found your name almost immediately!"

Awkwardly, Mike stood near the phone without a word to say.

"Handsome? Are you still there?" asked Tori, hoping to hear his voice again.

"Yeah," replied Mike. "Say, you kind of have a 'crush' on me, don't you?"

Tori gasped gleefully. "Are you saying you want to go on a date with me?" screamed Tori joyfully.

"Whatever you say," murmured Mike under his breath. "How about we go to..."

"Your place? That's exactly what I was thinking!" exclaimed Tori happily.

"Okay, whatever," agreed Mike. "You can come over at..."

"6:30? Are you reading my mind, or is it just me?" yelled Tori cheerfully.

"CAN YOU PLEASE LET ME FINISH THE SENTENCE?" complained Mike.

"I'm _so_ sorry, honey cakes," forgave Tori. "You can say whatever you want."

"I don't think I can say much else," replied Mike sickly. "Just one more thing."

"What's that, honey cakes?" asked Tori.

"Please, please, _PLEASE_ stop calling me honey cakes!" begged Mike.

"I'm sorry about that too, honey buns," forgave Tori with a smile.

Mike didn't say a word to that comment, even though he felt as if he was going to hurl.

"I'll be at your place by 6:30 tonight, alright sweet cakes?" said Tori.

"Whatever you say," repeated Mike worriedly.

"Alright... Bye!" farewelled Tori with a kiss.

"Goodbye!" responded Mike. He hung up the phone quickly.

"Yuck!" complained Mike.

"What is it?" asked Micky.

"She kept interrupting me and making her own arrangements!" exclaimed Mike unhappily.

"Where are you two going to eat?" asked Davy.

"Here. At 6:30 tonight," answered Mike.

"6:30? That's in an hour!" yelled Peter. "How are we going to get this place cleaned up in an hour?"

"We'll just try our best," said Mike doubtfully.

"Alright, then. Let's start cleaning this place!" ordered Micky.

"Wait!" screamed Davy. "Who's going to cook the food?"

"Who's the best chef in this house?" asked Mike.

Everyone pointed at Peter.

"Come on! How come I can't cook this time?" nitpicked Micky.

"Remember Shah-Ku told you to eat healthier and you made a disgusting dinner for us?" reminded Davy.

"Sorry, but that was repulsive," agreed Peter.

"I don't remember any Shah-Ku guy," told Mike.

"You weren't here. I wish you would've eaten my fried goat milk burnt in oil, served with scraped mountain moss a gratin and a bit of my own peanut chavace," reminisced Micky with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Micky, but that is the worst sounding food I've ever heard of; except for the peanut chavace," confessed Mike almost happily.

"Alright. Peter, start cooking. The rest of us are going to clean up this joint!" ordered Davy.


	4. The Date

Paste your document he

Chapter 4

The Date

Soon, the boys finished cleaning the house. Peter was humming Auntie Grizelda to himself as he cooked the surprise dinner. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Micky was the first to open it.

"Yes? Ooh, I see why Mike kept begging us to help him on this date, because he found a hot chick to go out with," complimented Micky stubbornly.

"Where's honey cakes?" asked Tori as she tried searching for Mike. She shoved Mickey out of the way and removed every item from their original spots. Then, Mike came down the spiral staircase dressed in a tuxedo and rose.

"EEE!" screeched Tori as she nearly toppled Mike over as she threw her tentacle-like arms around him. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! Did you miss me?!"

"Sort of," wheezed Mike. Tori was sitting on Mike at that time. "Please get off of me."

Tori stood up, and Mike gasped a sigh of relief. "Let's sit over here," he decided.

Unable to control her happiness, Tori sat down at the table at the speed of light. It took Mike 10 seconds to sit down at the dinner table.

"Good evening, monsieur Nesmith and madam Manzo. May a take your order this evening?" offered Davy.

"I'll take fried chicken wings, please," responded Mike.

"Don't forget to save the Texas Prairie Chicken!" Tori giggled. "I'll have the same."

"I'm sorry, but we ran out of the fried chicken wings," informed Davy.

"How about the chicken pot pie?" inquired Mike.

"We don't have that, either."

"Then what do you have?"

"Umm… I don't know," confessed Davy.

Suddenly, Peter came out with a tray full of fried chicken wings. He was dressed like a waiter.

"Here you go, Mr. Nesmith. And here you go, my dear lady," said Peter as he set the fried chicken wings in front of Tori and Mike.

"I thought Davy said that there weren't any fried chicken wings left," said Mike.

"Oh, those aren't fried chicken wings," replied Peter.

"Then what are they?" asked Mike.

"Texas Prairie Chicken."

"Peter!" yelled Mike.

"What? We didn't have anything left! So, I just went out into the garden and slaughtered me some Texas Prairie Chicken," explained Peter.

"Peter, we don't have a garden!" argued Mike.

"How about the delicatessen?" queried Peter.

"I don't think delis serve Texas Prairie Chicken," notified Mike.

"What about a charcuterie?"

"I don't even know what that is!" screamed Mike. "Can me and Tori just have a peaceful dinner together?"

Once Mike said that, Tori walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"What are you doing?" asked Mike worriedly.

"I don't know. What're you doing?" mimicked Tori slyly.

"Man, that was the worst dinner ever!" complained Mike.

"Come on, Mike. It wasn't that bad!" encouraged Micky.

"Look at my face, Micky!" Mike's face was covered in kiss marks. "I can't wash this off! I think it's permanent!"

"What are we supposed to do about it?" solicited Davy.

"Well, that was a great first date!" concluded Peter.

"FIRST DATE?!"

re...


End file.
